smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Smallville Medical Center (Earth 1)
|country= |state=Kansas |city= }} The Smallville Medical Center is the local hospital in . It is a comprehensive care center capable of treating a variety of ailments. has a wing in the hospital named after her; it was a gift from Lex. Known Staff * Dr. MacIntyre appeared in six episodes: Leech, Nicodemus, Vortex, Precipice, Resurrection, and Fallout. * Dr. Harden appeared in seven episodes: Stray, Vortex, Exodus, Crusade, Onyx, Hidden and Reunion. * Dr. Yaeger Scanlan appeared in four episodes: Vortex, Resurrection, Scare, and Lexmas. * Dr. Helen Bryce appeared in nine episodes: Dichotic, Visage, Fever, Visitor, Precipice, Calling, Exodus, Exile, and Phoenix. * A male Unnamed Doctor appeared in three episodes: Suspect, Rosetta, and Progeny. Patients Main characters has been treated at the Center a handful of times, despite being generally . *He was treated for bruised ribs after temporarily losing his powers in 2002. *In 2004, Sheriff Adams administered a sobriety test to Clark at the hospital when he seemingly tried to run Chloe Sullivan over. (He passed.) He received a pair of eyeglasses that year and was also briefly a patient when he passed out after exposure to a hallucinogenic toxin, but quickly recovered and left. * Shortly after becoming mortal, Clark was treated for a gunshot wound to the abdomen in 2005. He actually flatlined and died, but was resurrected by and regained his powers. , despite his vast resources and private doctors, has been treated at the Center many times since making Smallville his home. Lex's trips to the hospital noticeably increased at the same time his friendship with dissolved. *Lex was shot in the shoulder and abdomen around Christmas of 2005. He was expected to recover, but be paralyzed from the waist down. However, Lionel authorized a risky transfer out of SMC to Metropolis General, where he underwent surgery and made a full recovery. *In 2006, he was shot again by Greg Flynn but also fully recovered. That same year, Lex was nearly strangled by Graham Garrett, who went to SMC to finish him off, but Lex was able to shoot him. Towards the end of that year, he was taken in with second-degree burns and bruised ribs after being attacked by Baern. *In 2007, Lex was taken to the hospital by Clark after being knocked unconscious by Curtis Knox. *In 2008, Lex had a bullet removed after being shot in the head by Finley. has also been in the hospital a number of times, prompting Jimmy to observe that Smallville is a dangerous place to live. *She suffered bruises and a broken arm after falling from a window, then almost suffocated after being kidnapped and buried alive in 2002. *In 2003, she had a parasite from the Kawatche Caves removed. *In 2004, Chloe was treated for minor cuts and scrapes after Clark Kent almost ran her over. She was also a victim of the widespread hallucinogenic toxin. She suffered headaches from being exposed to a truth serum, but left the hospital before they could care for her. *She was admitted after an apparent suicide attempt in 2006. *In 2007, after a reaction to her mysterious meteor-rock infection, she was brought here with unusual vitals. The staff was unable to revive her and she apparently died, but spontaneously revived and was rescued from the morgue drawer by Clark. *In 2008, Chloe was attacked by . He was unable to completely control her but she was incapacitated and admitted to the hospital on life support. She revived and was released when Clark defeated Brainiac. has been treated on numerous occasions as well, despite his opinion that the small-town Center provides sub-standard medical care, and the fact that he lives in . *He was treated for an eye injury in 2002 and gun shot wounds in 2003. He was treated for injuries sustained in a cave-in in 2007. Although has spent a considerable amount of time at the Center, she has only received care a few times. *In 2002, she was treated for an acute toxic reaction. She also received prenatal care at the facility. She was admitted after a car accident and subsequent miscarriage in 2003. , like his wife Martha, spent only a small percentage of his time at the center being treated. *He was treated for his exposure to the Nicodemus flower in 2002. He also had a broken leg patched up that year. *He underwent triple bi-pass surgery in 2004. *He spent three months there in a coma in the Summer of 2004. Over the years has ended up in Smallville Medical Center more than any other character. *In 2002, Lana also succumbed to the effects of the Nicodemus flower. That same year, she was caught in a gas line explosion and a tornado. *In 2003, Lana was trampled by a spooked horse and broke her leg in several places. This stay was extensive and followed by intense physical therapy. *In 2004, Abigail Fine gave her a hallucinogenic kiss and a large mirror fell and shattered on top of her. Lana was also a victim of the hallucinogenic toxin that year. *In 2005, Lana was attacked by the . They threw her across the room and knocked her unconscious. Clark disobeyed Jor-El and gave up his Kryptonian powers to take her to the hospital. There, the two decided to be together. Shortly after, Clark was exposed to and became paranoid and jealous. In a psychotic rage, he choked her unconscious, but she and Clark were saved by Milton Fine. Clark visited her in the hospital to apologize. *In 2006, Lana visited the hospital after General Zod stabbed her in the hand. She also visited the hospital after having fatigue and fainting spells and learned she was pregnant that year. She began seeing Dr. Langston for prenatal care. *In 2007, Lana fell down a flight of stairs, but was told that her unborn child was fine. Shortly after, Lex found Lana collapsed on the floor in pain. He rushed her to the hospital and she was informed that she had miscarried. She was then knocked unconscious. Clark and Chloe rescued her and Clark took her to the hospital where she learned that she was never pregnant at all and had been given synthetic hormones. Lana was admitted again after being shot in the shoulder by an unknown assailant while at the building trying to expose a story that would incriminate both Luthors. After she faked her death, Lana's "remains" were presumably taken to SMC, as they issued her death certificate. has been treated at the Center, despite her relatively short time in Smallville. *Lois was treated after sustaining a fall off a stool and after exposure and a plane crash in 2006. *Even though she was in Metropolis at the time, Lois was inexplicably treated here when Lana Lang threw her through a glass door in 2007. Despite the fact that lived in Metropolis, he was a patient several times. *In 2006, he was hospitalized after being attacked by a man-eating plant. *In 2007, he was treated for hypothermia. Other patients *'Sarah Conroy' was being kept in a drug-induced coma by her uncle and awakened here when she was removed from his care. *'Vince Davis' was treated for liver failure. *'George Fordman', was treated for a heart condition. *' ', was treated off screen for cuts and bruises, after Greg Arkin made him crash his truck. *'Ryan James' was diagnosed and treated for a brain tumor after he escaped the , but died at SMC shortly afterward. *' ' underwent intensive physical therapy and had an extended stay here before moving into the apartment. *' ', was treated for a broken arm in 2002, after Byron Moore threw Pete into a car and ran off. Category:Locations Category:Smallville Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations